


like light that shines from stars long fallen

by Neapolitan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Celestial AU, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeremy is the Moon, M/M, Michael is the Sun, Poetic nonsense, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neapolitan/pseuds/Neapolitan
Summary: A long, long time ago, before the time myths and stories, before the first humans opened their eyes and walked amongst the soil of the Earth, the Sun and the Moon danced together in the same sky.(the Celestial AU that no one asked for)





	like light that shines from stars long fallen

**Author's Note:**

> me: *has never been in love*  
> me: *writes almost exclusively about being in love*
> 
> yes hello it's me with some poetic nonsense I wrote instead of sleeping or working on the next chapter of Volatile (which I am, I promise). I had the idea for this AU while listening to the Spotify playlist radio of all things. the title of this is ripped straight from the song that inspired me to write it: Be Still by Canyon City
> 
> its a short and sweet piece but I hope you guys don't mind

_A long, long time ago, before the time myths and stories, before the first humans opened their eyes and walked amongst the soil of the Earth, the Sun and the Moon danced together in the same sky. They were best friends, inseparable, orbiting around each other playfully as the day and the night blended together into something of their own creation, a sight unlike no other – clashing and chaotic but still somehow perfect. Some would say that they were made for each other._

_The Sun, strong and warm and bright, shined over the Moon's cold skin and gave him a glow that made him feel brighter even at his darkest.The Moon, gentle and patient and kind, calmed the Sun's thoughts and lifted him higher in the sky when he threatened to fall._

_They were in perfect harmony, and although they sometimes fought and disagreed, they never left one another alone and always found a reason to turn back to each other and smile._

_But the Gods feared their power. The Sun and the Moon were only children compared to them but their lights grew brighter with each passing day, and they feared that that light would engulf them all. So the Gods ripped them apart, separating them into the other sides of the world and dooming them to forever chase each other around the Earth's sky in a desperate attempt to be together again._

_But they did not give up hope._

_Every day the Sun would shine his light as bright as he could, trying to stretch around the world to reach the Moon and wrap him in the comforting glow to remind him that he admired and adored him. And every night the Moon painted stars into the inky sky, drawing lines between the dots and making shapes that only they understood in hopes that the Sun would see them and remember how much he missed and cared for him._

_As time went by in the absence of the other, the Sun and the Moon began to develop stronger feelings for one another as they thought over their relationship, the light of their love growing brighter and brighter until it burst into shimmering colours, wrapping around the horizons into two uniques painting that would later be called the sunrise and the sunset._

_The Sun painted soft pinks, violets, and oranges and gold peaking across the horizon, and the Moon splashed bright reds, purples, oranges, pinks, and blues shimmering through the sky – each painting a representation of how both lovers felt about the other. And as they rotated, the two would catch a glimpse of the others creation and their fondness and their longing grew each and every day._

_The Gods feared once again that they would grow too powerful, and they sent dark clouds to block their vision. Their love was new and not yet strong enough to pierce through the mass that now covered the edges of the sky and so they could no longer see each other._

_In his anger, the Sun hurled his light onto the Earth, creating fire and chasms as they exploded against the surface of the planet. The explosions rocked the Earth's core, shaping mountains and fissures, canyons and craters, deep and uneven indents that took up most of the once smooth flesh of the Earth._

_Meanwhile, the Moon felt a sorrow unlike no other, and his tears filled the clouds until they couldn't contain them. The waters rained down upon the Earth every single night, filling up the craters that the Sun's wrath had left behind, creating seas and rivers._

_The heat from the Sun and the waters of the Moon mixed with the rich soil of the Earth grew plants, grass, trees, flowers. Over time the Earth became a paradise planet, a beautiful habitat for the first humans created by the Gods to live and thrive._

_The Sun and Moon became preoccupied by the new lifeforms, the Sun warming their days and helping their crops flourish, and the Moon cooling their nights and taming the seas. But they never forgot about each other and still tried desperately to pierce the curtain of clouds and reunite._

_One day, however, the Sun lost hope. His light shone duller in the absence of his love, his warmth no longer able to reach the surface. The world grew colder and as his first tears were shed, they fell to the Earth as frozen specks, coating the ground with white ice and snow. The Moon grew worried, as he could not feel the warmth of his Sun during his sunset, and the seas became rougher and unforgiving. Many of the humans fell to sickness and starvation during this time and disaster finally shook the heavens as the Sun began to fall._

_Without the Moon to help hold him up, the Sun could no longer see the point of staying in the sky._

_The Gods saw this and were horrified. They saw the consequences of their fear and greed and felt the guilt eat them away. Compared to them, the Sun and the Moon were children. They did not deserved to be separated. They wanted to reunite them again but the humans needed their isolation, their delicate bodies would not be able to handle their dance. So they did the best they could._

_They did not clear the sky, the humans needed the clouds and rain, but they lessened their mass and spread them over the sky, so much so that the Sun and Moon would see each other again. They allowed the sunrise and sunsets to be theirs, a symbol of their devotion to each other. They allowed the stars to hang in the sky, allowed the humans of Earth to see their sparkling brilliance. And, as one final gift, the Gods brought the Sun and the Moon into the same sky once again, but only for a handful of minutes before they separated again._

_The Moon engulfed the Sun in his arms, meeting together in an embrace long overdue, and the light of their love shined so bright it could blind anyone who set their eyes upon it. The Moon brought the Sun up higher and the Sun warmed the Moons cold skin._

_They were together again._

_When they finally separated from the eclipse, it was no longer in sorrow. Their love was as strong as ever and they knew that they would alway be together even while they were apart. But they kept painting their horizons every morning and every evening, kept drawing lines and shapes across the stars, and the Sun shone so bright that his light caught a reflection of his Moon, making his afterimage visible in his sky so that he could admire his love._

_Legend says that when it came time for the Gods to leave the heavens and walk amongst the Earth as men, the Sun and the Moon bonded their souls together so that they could find each other as humans and fall in love all over again._

_Some lives they found each other, some lives they did not. And as centuries went by and they restarted again and again, they began to forget who they were and who they were looking for. But with each iteration their hearts would always be searching for each other, never loosing even a small bit of their light._

_The Sun would always shine the brightest and the Moon would always be the calmest when they danced together under the same sky._

 

 

 

 

 

Jeremy closed his book, leaning back in the stiff plastic chair that he sat in. It was his favourite book, one his mommy read to him every night before bed, one his daddy let him take to his first day of kindergarten as something of a familiar comfort to hold onto in this new environment.

He traced the worn spine of the book. He didn't understand everything about it, and some of the words in the book were too big for him to understand, but the story always made him feel weirdly comforted – warm and loved as if it were a story just for him. It was special and it was his.

He shifted in his seat as he looked over the room at all the children playing with one another. His daddy said that the hardest but bestest thing about moving to a new school was making friends. He said that it might be a little difficult since they moved in the middle of the year but he had confidence that Jeremy would make a whole lot of new friends by the end of the day. But Jeremy had yet to make a single friend. Everyone already had their friends and didn't want to talk to the weird new kid who carried an old fairytale book around everywhere he went.

He leant his head down against the table, crossing his arms over his face to hide his tears. He was going to be friendless and alone for the rest of his life. He wished they hadn't moved, he wished he was back with his old friends in his old house and his old life.

"Hey, I have that book!"

Jeremy lifted his head in alarm at the new voice right in his ear. A boy sat next to him, pointing at his storybook in interest and excitement. His skin and eyes were darker than most of the other kids here but his smile was the brightest thing Jeremy had even seen.

"Um…"

"It's my favourite book!" the boy continued cheerfully. "I read it every single day! It's so sad what happened to the sun and moon but it's okay because they're together! I like the Moon the best, the pictures make him look so pretty!"

"… I like the Sun," Jeremy mumbled, fiddling with the pages of the book nervously. "Um… why are you talking to me?"

The boy frowned. Jeremy was suddenly struck with the thought that he never wanted to see that expression on that face ever again. "You looked sad and lonely. The others kids were talking bad and it wasn't fair. So I wanted to come ask if you wanted to play Power Rangers with me and then I saw your book!" The boy smiled even wider and Jeremy couldn't help but smile back. His enthusiasm was contagious.

"I love Power Rangers! Can I be the blue one?"

The boy giggled and bounced on his heels. "Yeah! And I can be the red one and we can punch dinosaurs together!"

"Yeah!" Jeremy almost yelled, jumping out of his seat in excitement. "What's your name? I'm Jeremy."

"I'm Michael. Wanna play outside?"

"Yeah!"

The two boy ran out to the yard, talking excitedly about dinosaurs and Power Rangers. When the day ends, they'd have made a promise to be best friends forever. When kindergarten ends, they'd be together through grade school, middle school, high school. They would be there for each other, pick each other up when they fell, fight and argue but always forgive, battle popular peers and evil computers, collage applications and small apartments, confessions and kisses, tears and smiles. They would be together for it all.

But for now Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand as he lead the pale boy out into the light, warming his skin as they ran across the grass still wet from last night's rain. The beginning of the rest of their lives.

And they danced.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
